fall
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: Sirius teaches Remus how to fly


x

"_**If I fall for you, I'll never recover. If I fall for you, I'll never be the same." – Love Somebody, Maroon 5 **_

x

"Sirius, this isn't a good idea," Remus said cautiously, looking out onto the Quidditch Pitch. The sun was just starting to set. Sirius held two brooms in his hands, one for himself and one for Remus.

"Come on, Moony," Sirius whined. He had been begging to teach Remus how to play Quidditch for a solid week now, and Remus had only given in to keep him quiet. "It'll be fun, I promise."

Remus rolled his eyes, and Sirius handed him an old, beat-up broomstick. "Sorry, you get the school broom, but only because I should practice on my own, I've got a match next weekend." Remus took the broom in one hand, eyeing it warily. "It's perfectly safe, don't worry. Well, go on, mount it," Sirius prompted when Remus made no attempt to start flying.

Remus clambered awkwardly onto the broom, looking uneasily as Sirius. "There we go," Sirius said once he got on.

"Now keep a good grip, you don't want to fall off." Sirius' tone was joking, but Remus looked slightly panicked nevertheless. "Don't worry, Rem," Sirius amended. "You won't fall. And even if you do, I'll be right here to catch you, nothing to worry about."

Sirius mounted his own broom, kicked off, and did a quick lap around the perimeter of the pitch. Remus stood watching—he'd seen Sirius fly before, and he really _was_ good at it. Remus just hoped that he would escape from the day unscathed. He had only ever ridden a broom long enough to get through Flying Class during his first year, and he wasn't exactly eager to take his feet off the ground if he could avoid it.

"C'mon, Rem. Just kick off nice and hard, keep the broom steady, you'll be fine." Sirius brought his broom down to hover just above Remus' head. "I'll fly right by your side the whole time, you won't fall, guaranteed."

"You'd better not let me fall," Remus warned, grinning.

"What, you don't want to fall, Moony? Why ever not?" Sirius asked lightheartedly.

Remus feigned thinking, then replied. "Possibly because I'd rather stay in one piece, Pads."

"Well that's simple, just don't fall off." Remus sighed, rolling his eyes. "Come _on_, I've been waiting for ages, get up here," Sirius begged.

Remus reluctantly kicked off from the ground, hovering unsteadily only a couple feet above the grass. Sirius flew up to the height of the towering goalposts, waiting.

"See, there we go. Told you that you could do it," Sirius said, zooming around to fly by Remus' side. "Come on, let's start flying. It's no fun at all if you're just hovering."

"Sirius, if I fall because of you, I'll—"

"You'll probably be very badly injured," Sirius remarked dryly. "Good thing for you I won't let you fall, no matter what."

"Too bad I've already fallen for you," Remus muttered, not looking at Sirius.

Sirius made an about-face, looking directly into Remus' eyes. "What'd you say, Rem?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Nothing." Remus started to fly, nearly losing his balance, to try to distract him. "Absolutely nothing."

.

Night had fallen and the wind was picking up. Gesturing for Remus to land, too, Sirius started his descent, slowing the pace of his broom.

"So, what'd you think, eh?" Sirius asked as they dismounted.

"Not really my cup of tea, honestly. But I can see why you enjoy it so much," he replied, stepping off of his broom. "I'd still rather keep my feet on the ground, personally."

"Didn't you feel it though? Like… more than adrenaline. Like a sense of…_power_ rushing through your veins? You could take a broomstick and go anywhere. Opens up a whole new world full of adventure, doesn't it, though?"

"I suppose so," Remus said, nodding. "But you're used to it by now, you've been flying nearly all your life."

"Ever since I could," Sirius said. "If it got me out of the house, I'd do anything as a child. Still do, to be honest. But there's only a couple more summers between now and my seventeenth, then I can get out of there. Then I'll be of age, I can do magic and I'll get my own place. Nothing dark, nothing green. I'll make my own home.

"You know how they always say you'll miss home once you leave? Something tells me I won't be getting that feeling when I do…"

x

**A/N: For Round 6 of BSLS, where I had to write a fic using the setting Hogwats' Quidditch Pitch. My sister's (Emily (percychased) fic goes along with this, so check that out! The prompts I used were—Word: power, Quote: "If I fall for you, I'll never recover / If I fall for you, I'll never be the same" – Love Somebody, Maroon 5, Phrase: cup of tea.**


End file.
